


Новоселье в Дрифтвуде

by Karpason



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpason/pseuds/Karpason
Summary: Пробуждённые заселяются в дом Мейстра Сивы. Кто знал, что выбор места для сна окажется таким интересным
Relationships: Lohse/Sebille (Divinity: Original Sin)
Kudos: 7





	Новоселье в Дрифтвуде

**Author's Note:**

> Текст очень маленький, но, может быть, будет продолжение.  
> Основано на хедканонах моих друзей и на нашем игровом опыте, критика хедканонов не принимается.

— Ну давайте, пошевеливайтесь, у меня нет целого дня на это всё, — ворчала Мейстр Сива, на удивление резво поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей из подвала её дома наверх. Остальным пришлось перейти на некомфортно быстрый (особенно для деда Ифана) темп движения, чтобы хоть как-то успевать за ней. 

Наверху всё ещё царил беспорядок, оставленный магистрами при обыске: разбросанные личные вещи, несколько вскрытых половиц, зачем-то разломанный пополам стол. "Оставаться в таком гадюшнике мне совсем не хочется", подумал Фейн.

— Вот в этом гадюшнике вы и останетесь на ближайшее время, — спокойно сказала Мейстр, — До тех пор пока не станете мастерами Истока, по крайней мере. Дальше можете катиться, куда захотите.

Себилла ещё раз оглядела комнату, надеясь найти хоть что-то, чему можно было бы порадоваться. Ифан уже открыл люк, ведущий на чердак, и начал подниматься туда. Судя по всему, ночевать он собирался именно там.

— Спать мне не нужно, поэтому я бы предпочёл проводить ночи в подвале за исследованиями, — Фейн повернулся к Мейстру.   
— Как хочешь, главное, меня не буди, — Сива взяла бутылку вина из ненайденного магистрами тайника под половицей и начала спускаться обратно в подвал, — Я отдыхать, а вы тут развлекайтесь.

Фейн начал копаться в мусоре, видимо, в поисках книг. Сверху были слышны телодвижения Ифана, устраивавшего себе гнездо на чердаке. Себилла и Лоусе, однако, стояли вместе в центре комнаты и смотрели в сторону кровати.

— Ну и что нам с тобой с этим делать? — озадаченно спросила Себилла.  
— 😏 — ответила Лоусе. 

Кровать в этом доме была всего одна.


End file.
